Anthropocalypse - 400 Days
by FoxLord7
Summary: - Osaka - Markus - Max & Levi - Disharmony - 4 Stories, 5 People, 1 Apocalypse. These are their stories in the apocalypse; Osaka Natsuki, 365. Markus Quartz, 83. Max & Levi Reiner, 204. Disharmony (Audrey), 147. (Spin Off of Anthropocalypse)
1. Osaka's Story (Part One)

**Osaka** **'s Story**

* * *

"Osaka! Run! Run and don't stop until you find safety! Find your uncle in Aridest! Go!"

Osaka watched as her mother was helplessly crushed under the rubble of the building; her legs were trapped, Biters were surrounding her, she wanted to save her, she had tried her best, but it was no use. She had tears in her eyes, watching as her mom lied defenseless under the rubble,

"I love you, mom…"

She turned around and ran, dodging any Biters that got into her proximity. She ran to her heart's content, she wanted to turn back and save her mom, but she knew she was dead by now. She looked back, and it was her biggest regret. She watched as her mom was bitten, ripped, and snapped by the Biters. Her skin was splitting, the Biters ripped her to shreds. Osaka turned back around and ran; heading anywhere where there weren't Biters. Just as her mom said, go to Aridest and find safety.

 **1 Year Later**

Osaka stabbed the blade of a wakizashi sword through the back of a Biters head, the sword was already stained with blood, which didn't hurt the sword. The blood spattered onto the ground, some of it landing on Osaka's pants. She pulled the sword out and sighed,

"Another one bites the dust…"

Osaka walked off; she wished she had a car but there hadn't been a working car nor gasoline in sight for months. She walked through the streets of the city, the lonely atmosphere didn't bother her anymore, she got used to it after awhile. She opened her backpack as she walked and took out a plastic bag of chocolate chip cookies,

"Happy birthday to me…"

She put her backpack back on, taking a few bites out of her cookies. She noticed a Biter in one of the buildings through the glass, it wasn't going to attack her as it couldn't open doors, but she walked over to it. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. She shattered the glass on the door and stepped through it, entering the building the Biter was in. She quick-drew a knife from her pocket; she stabbed the knife into its neck, shoved it into the wall, then stabbed the back of its head, killing it instantly. Not as much blood splattered as she used a small weapon. Osaka knew that it wasn't going to threaten her if she kept walking, but she felt bad for the thing, so she took it out of the painful world. She put her knife back and walked out of the building. She continued through the streets of the city, eating some of her food every dew moments. She noticed more Biters locked in buildings; she wanted to kill them, but it was a waste of time and she couldn't take on that many by herself. She tried not to look as she walked, she finished eating her food and threw the wrapper on the ground. She turned around a corner, expecting the usual of the city, but there was something unusual. There was a blockade standing in her way, it was a makeshift wall of all kinds of bricks and stones. It was around seven meters tall, it was somehow stable even though it was mostly debris. She kicked bricks, stones, and cement from the wall, it didn't even grace the walls sturdiness. She attempted to climb it but it was too tall, she tried to kick pieces out from the wall to let her stand, but it was no use.

"People in the cities, smart but annoying…"

Osaka climbed down and headed back onto her pathway, back on the road she was following before. She ran towards the next block, turning to see another blockade, she sprinted down to the next block, another blockade.

"What the fuck?"

She kept running down the streets, turning every block, always seeing a blockade. On the eighth block, there was no blockade. She headed down the street and turned once more, seeing a blockade. She realized the blockades were making a shape, a rectangle or a square, something to keep people inside and keep others out. She was getting fed up with the blockades and wanted inside. She climbed up the side, kicking all the rocks in her way out of sight. She was managing to climb high onto the wall, her skills over the years were paying off.

"These walls can hold back Biters but they can't hold back a human, nice job."

She managed to make it to the top, she looked inside the walls to see what the blockades were keeping her from. It was no different from the rest of the city; if people used to live there, they didn't anymore, there were a few Biters roaming around, none noticing Osaka on the walls.

"Korera no seimei no nai tawagoto... Sekai wa hontōni kono bakada."

 **(Translation:** **These lifeless pieces of shit... The world really is this stupid.)**

Osaka climbed back down from the wall, feeling disappointed with her discoveries. She slid back down the wall, her feet barely gracing the ground as she hopped and slid down. She began walking through the city once more; there was nothing important in sight, nothing that seemed useful. If only she had a vehicle. She headed in the same direction as she was before, only walking down on a different street. She noticed there were more Biters, but these ones weren't inside buildings. She was walking straight towards them, what was the point of dodging them if she was keeping them from suffering?

"Bitāzu…"

 **(Translation: Biters...)**

She began walking towards the Biters, letting them notice her as she walked closer. They got closer and closer; Osaka stabbed a sword through one of their heads, and a knife into the others. She swapped her sword for a pistol; she rolled forward and onto the ground, shooting upwards into the jaw of a Biter. The bullet went through its jaw and through its skull, killing it easily. Blood dropped onto her face, she wiped it off shortly after. She stabbed a knife into the other ones leg, letting it fall. She stood up and shot it in the back of the head. She lifted her head up and noticed something else in the distance. It resembled a car, then she saw it drive off.

"You're mine!"

* * *

 **Anthropocalypse 2 is in the making, but the first chapter needs to be PERFECT. So, here's a spin off until it comes out. Introducing, 400 Days.**


	2. Osaka's Story (Part Two)

Osaka ran through the streets, trying to catch up to the car that was driving away from her. The car didn't even notice her, it was driving through the. streets like nobody was there. She noticed it was starting to slow, that either meant they were turning or something was stopping them from continuing. She ran close to the car and managed to catch a glimpse of who was in it without anyone seeing her. It was a girl; a woman with dark blue hair, the back of it tied into a bun. She was in the divers seat, a purplish-blue rabbit in the back seat, his arms handcuffed, it was like he was a hostage. Osaka wanted to do something about the rabbit, but she couldn't catch up to the car. It drove through streets that she couldn't run through, Biters would attack her by the time she got there. But then the thought hit her. If that rabbit was being held hostage, it was just like her and her mom. The rabbit was trapped and couldn't get out, if she did nothing, they would suffer. But this time she had a choice. She began running. Running faster than when she left her mom. She pulled out her wakizashi sword and her pistol, running through the street of the abandoned city. The car had caught notice over her and began to speed up, leaving the Biters to get her. Little did they know Osaka's experience with Biters. Two of them got in her way; she slide down on her knees, her thick pants keeping her from cutting them, she sliced the sword into the left one's legs and shot a bullet into the others head. Them came another from her side; she reloaded her pistol and stabbed the sword into the ground. She jumped upwards and balanced herself on the sword for a split-second, she shot a bullet into it's head, and jumped back off the sword, pulling it back out of the ground. The car got closer and closer the more she ran, the Biters not even gracing her. Now was her chance; she kicked one Biter in the knees, jumped onto its back and jumped onto the next, then she jumped all the way from the Biters shoulders to the back of the car. It began to speed up, trying to get her off, but she held on. She pulled herself onto the roof of the car, but quickly lost her balance when the car came to a hard stop. Osaka went flying forward due to the car's sudden stop, but she didn't fall off. She held onto the roof, but her body fell onto the windshield. She looked through the glass windshield at the purplish-blue rabbit then at the blue-haired woman. The woman stared back at her, all three of them in shock. She began driving forward again, trying to knock her off, but she didn't succeed. Osaka held on tightly and stared at the woman. The rabbit stared at her, knowing that she chose to help him, not because she felt like doing a good-deed. She banged on the glass and got the woman's attention; she flipped her off, giving her the middle finger, but it only aggravated her even more. She held her middle finger up the entire time she sped through the streets. Osaka noticed the rabbit's face, he pointed behind Osaka with a terrified expression on his face. She turned around and saw that the woman was four blocks from ramming into a building. It looked as if the brakes were broken, she was slamming her foot where the brakes should be, but the car didn't stop. She managed to pull herself back onto the roof of the car, she leaned over and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't open. She heard a door open and turned around to see the blue-haired woman jump out of the car.

"The things I do for strangers…"

She locked her arms into place, even of she lost her grip her arms wouldn't be able to come free. She jumped onto the side of the car and kicked in the window, glass shattering into the car. The rabbit was fine though, he had moved himself away from the window once he saw what she did. She reached her arm in to try and unlock it, but then she realized the locks for the back were in the front.

"Fuck!"

She made her way to the front, she was only two blocks away from the building, so she needed to hurry. She kicked in the front window just as the back, she reached her arm in and unlocked all the doors. She realized how much speed they had picked up since the woman had jumped off. The rabbit opened the door and realized the speed as well, Osaka made herself over to him, only one block left before the car would crash. She forced the rabbit out of the car and onto the roof. She grabbed a small rope she had in her backpack and tied their waists together.

"Let's pray this doesn't break."

"What-?"

She pulled out her sword and jumped off the car towards another building, the car crashed into the building five seconds later. The sword cut and obliterated its way through the brick walls, slowing them down as they moved. Finally they came to a stop; Osaka had to let go of her sword for them to drop down as it was too stuck in the bricks. The two of them dropped onto the ground, both of them making an _oof_ sound when they hit the ground.

"Thanks."

"It's no problem." Osaka said.

Osaka began untying the two from the small rope, she noticed it almost snapped, but she didn't want to worry the rabbit so she kept her mouth shut.

"No really, thanks. You had no reason to help me, yet you did. Thanks."

"It's really no problem."

She looked up at her wakizashi sword, knowing there was no getting it back. She looked back at the rabbit, he had a concerned face but it quickly turned to a smirk.

"I can find you a new sword if you'd like."

Osaka smiled, "That'd be nice. 'You want to come along with me?"

"Sure. I'm heading to Redding, that's where my friends are. I never got your name, by the way."

"My name is Osaka Natsuki, what is yours?"

The rabbit put out his hand for a handshake, "Bonnie."

Osaka shook Bonnie's hand, "Nice to meet you. Now let's get to Redding so we can find your friends."

"And I can find you a new sword."

* * *

 **Just so nobody gets confused, for the locations in these stories, I'm making up names and taking them from real life. I don't go outside or go on transport that often so I don't know how far something is from something else, so every place you see in these stories, is wherever I say it is. This is a fanfiction, not real life. But it is kinda confusing xD**

 **Have a nice day and drink a glass of water**

 **+Something to eat**

 **And do your homework**

 **(P.S. No I'm not your long lost mother)**


	3. Markus' Story (Part One

"When a man asks you a question you say _yes sir_! Do you understand that?" A sergeant shouted.

"Yes sir!"

"If I told you to climb a tree covered in poisonous spiders, would you do it?"

"Yes sir!"

"If I told you to shoot a family member, would you do it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Are you going to say 'yes sir' to everything I say?"

"Yes sir!"

"Would you actually do these things?"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Markus walked through the small town, it's emptiness felt haunting, as if everyone had disappeared. Technically that's what happened, but he didn't want to think about it. He noticed a Biter; he pulled out his Springfield XDS, aimed it at the Biter's head, and pulled the trigger. He was about to put it back into the holster, when he noticed another. He did just as he did before and shot it's head.

"These goddamn things… I was going to be a soldier if it weren't for you assholes."

He walked forward through the streets, trying to avoid drawing attention to himself. The silence of the town felt unnatural, as if there should be cars driving, people talking and walking, hustle-and-bustle everywhere he looked. But none of that was to be found. He looked around at the buildings as he walked, a gun store caught his eye. He ran across the street, keeping his pistol in hand in case of an emergency.

"Eighty-three days and counting… Please don't let me down."

He pushed open the glass door; at first glance, the store seemed normal, but the more he looked, the more he noticed that it had been changed. Guns had been taken, blood was on the ground, even tiles from the floor were torn up.

"Eighty-three days shouldn't be enough to do this." Markus sighed, "Just proving the point that the world was unstable."

He looked at the guns, most of them were pistols, but his was better. He walked behind the counter and looked through the shelves, nothing useful in his sight. He began to stand up; due to his lack of position knowledge, he smacked his head off the counter, making a _thump_ sound when he did.

"Fuck!" Markus cursed, rubbing his head to sooth the pain.

He stood up properly and began to head towards the door, leaving as there was nothing for him to use or take. Then the death-chilling sound of a gun cocking back echoed,

"Put down your weapon…!" An unsteady female voice ordered.

Markus did as the female said; he took his pistol out of the holster, placed it on the ground, and kicked it backwards. He turned around and saw a dark purple rabbit; she had a white spot around her eye, thick pink stripes on her left ear, right paw, and right leg, and another white spot on her neck. Her dark, black, ponytail-setup hair stood out from her body, the large amount of darkness being the main factor. She bent over and grabbed Markus' pistol, managing to keep hers aimed at Markus.

"'Anyone come with you?" She asked.

"No. It's just me."

She kept her gun in wield as she walked up to Markus. She held her gun to his head as she searched him, looking for weapons, medicines, anything she could find on him. Then she pulled out a knife from his back pocket,

"Explain."

"It's a knife, what else do you need to know?"

She winced, "What's your name?"

"Markus Quartz."

She placed the knife on the counter, along with Markus' gun. She sat on the counter, her pistol still in hand, and looked at Markus. His normal body shape didn't impress her, she thought he was the average run-of-the-mill person trying to survive.

"Any kind of training?"

Markus sighed, "I was in the military."

Her eyes lit up, "Military?" She checked his body once more, "You don't look like a soldier."

"Soldiers aren't always about the looks." He sighed, "How much longer are you gonna keep me hostage?"

She exhaled with a shiver, seeming uneasy, "Let me come with you, I can't stand another day in this town."

"Deal." Markus immediately took the offer.

"Deal…" She purred.


	4. Markus' Story (Part Two)

"You never told me your name." Markus said, shooting a Biter after he spoke.

"Bailey Azure."

Markus smirked, "You're giving me a weird vibe," He shot another Biter, "At some points you seem tough, others you seem frightened, and sometimes you're outright violent. What's up with that?"

She shot a Biter, "It's hard living in a world like this. Everyone seems to be your enemy, you don't know what to expect, but you need to be prepared. Having all these thoughts confuses me, making my emotions seem unclear…" Bailey sighed, "I'd give away my soul if I had to, to survive. Don't ever let someone stop you from living, I've learned that the hard way."

"But what if you can't?" Markus asked.

Bailey looked at the ground, her eyes shaking in tensity. All of her thoughts were clustered, yet she could still hear and comprehend Markus' words, so why was she like this? She sighed, but it was more of a shiver. Then she looked back up,

"I don't think you should let somebody die. If you could save them, and you know you could, then you should do it. But if you know that if you attempt to save them, and there's a high chance you'll go down with them… You should let them die. But it's all how you see it." Markus perked his head up, "If you think that you can or should save somebody, go for it. But if you don't think it's possible, then leave them."

Markus let the words sink in, "It's not easy to tell which choice is right though. One side is good and bad, but the other is the same, just different consequences. Then you're a rock-in-a-hard-place."

Bailey noticed his point. Then she shot a Biter, "Then establish the pros and cons. For example; if you have to decide for one friend to die, but the other will hate you, or kill the other friend, and have the opposite fear you. Both have bad consequences, but which would you choose?"

"Have one friend me scared of me."

"Because the other one would hate you, causing them to not want anything to do with you. But the other, they'd still be friends with you and be thankful that you kept them alive, but they'd be scared."

Markus smiled slightly, Bailey's words really sinking in and helping him realize things. Even though he was just eighty-three days into the hellhole of a world, he was learning. Bailey liked teaching Markus; she hoped that her words would help him in the future, making him want to stick around, then they'd be able to go through the world together. The only thing she hoped, was that he never abandoned her.

"We've got a long road ahead." She said.

Markus smirked, "We'll be there before you know it."

* * *

 **Ties that bind...**

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter was REALLY short, but I've been focusing on my story on FictionPress. Seriously, go read it. It's called "A World Divided - Abide The Dust" find it in the fantasy section. Okay, advertisement over. But seriously, I didn't write yesterday, and I wanted to get a chapter out, but I have limited time today. I hope to get another chapter of Anthropocalypse 3 out today or tomorrow, but until then, here's this small piece of shit chapter.**


End file.
